


A Memory on the Skin

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has tattoos, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Parker has tattoos to represent each of his loved ones.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	A Memory on the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendolynejones_stacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynejones_stacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stories on His Skin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609588) by [DocSuess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSuess/pseuds/DocSuess). 



It was something he did when he was young. A thing that didn’t make any sense to him at first. His aunt had looked at him (just freshly an adult), and smiled. She may have hated them but she loved their meanings. The first one was something important that connected to Ben. A tattoo of “With great power comes great responsibility” which was something Ben told him all the time. Under the tattoo was the Millennial Falcon. His uncle had been the one to get him into Star Wars.

“It was Richard’s favorite movie when it first came out,” Ben had said. Peter had smiled at that. It was a thing that meant a lot to him. Under the Millennial Falcon, Peter had the date  _ 10/22/15 _ , the date he lost Ben.

On his shoulder when he was nineteen, he got  _ Flight 229 _ above  _ 11/9/06 _ . A representation of the day he lost his parents. Of the day he lost both his mother and father to a plane crash. It was a bit later when he found out his dad’s involvement in the serum that he added train tokens with a spider next to the date. A way to represent his past and his parents. To represent where he came from and a way to remind him of where his powers really originated from.

By the time he was twenty, he had two more tattoos. One was a wrench with a small spider coming from it. Below it was the date  _ 4/26/23 _ to represent when he lost the man who was his mentor. His father figure. The other was a lily to represent May. It was her favorite flower and something he admired about her.

By the time he was twenty-one, Peter had added a tattoo for Happy (tulip across the lily to represent their union of marriage and how Happy was now Peter’s uncle), Pepper (a rescue mask with the words  _ kid _ in the mask in blue), Morgan (a wrench that had stars inside of it to represent how his little sister dreamed of going to space while also be a mechanic of her own), and Ned (a lightsaber that was in green). 

Peter knew he had a bunch of tattoos and he had explained to Harley and Harry the meanings of each and every one of the tattoos. It made them special. It made them valuable. The duo loved Peter’s tattoos. The two found them special. 

“Do you ever think you would get a tattoo for Harry or Harley?” Morgan asked Peter. Peter thought about it for a bit. He might someday but their relationship was still fresh and he didn’t want to jinx anything. He knew that both boys loved the tattoos and the story behind them. They made sure Peter knew about how much they liked them. He wished that he could get one for each of them but it would have to be something special. Something that meant something to the three of them. Peter thought for a while before he called up the person who had done most of his tattoos with a special request. A tattoo that would go over his heart. He wanted to wait for their anniversary before he showed it to them though. He made sure that it would come out right before he let them see it.

May had been the first to see it and loved it. She had made sure to tell him how the other two would enjoy it as well.

“I think it's cool,” Morgan said after seeing it. Pepper agreed as Peter explained the meaning of the tattoo to them. The last ones to see it would be Harry and Harley.

“I heard a rumor that you got a new tattoo,” Harry said. Harley seemed surprised.

“Who told you that?” Peter asked.

“Ned,” Harry told him.

“I might have got one but it's a surprise,” Peter said with a grin. Harry and Harley looked at him confused.

“Why so?” Harley asked.

“I’ll show you both tomorrow,” Peter said before laying down to get some sleep. The two were confused but they decided to wait. Besides if it was a surprise for tomorrow then Peter had gotten something connected to the three of them.

After dinner the next day, which had been Harry’s gift to his boys, Harley had given them his gifts and then Peter gave his gifts which confused the two since they knew the new tattoo was connected to them.

“So are you going to show it to us?” Harley asked. Peter nodded before turning around and taking off his shirt so they couldn’t see it. The two were confused until Peter turned around. Over his heart was a rose and a sunflower wrapped together in a spider’s web. Harley and Harry were surprised at first but both of them smiled.

“I love it,” Harley said.

“Definitely hits the three of us to a tee,” Harry said. 

“I figured you both might like it,” Peter told them. “I wanted something that was just us three but I figured that it had to have a hidden meaning so only you two would get it.” They nodded. 

“Maybe we could get matching tattoos?” Harry asked. Peter smiled as Harley talked about how the tattoos would be like their wedding bands since they couldn’t get married. 

“Thank you,” Peter said. They both looked at him surprised.

“For what?” They asked.

“For understanding me no matter the situation,” Peter said. Harley and Harry pulled him into a hug before they each kissed the flower that represented them. A rose for Harley and a sunflower for Harry. Peter felt comfortable in their arms knowing that they would be his forever. He knew he would be there when they got their matching tattoos. He would be there no matter the situation. The two held him close that night as if he might disappear if he left. He got his last tattoo under the one for his loves. It was a date. Their anniversary. 


End file.
